Return
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Alex Karev is back in Seattle and he's not alone! He's engaged and has a son too. Guess who's his fiancée? None other than Izzie Stevens. The gang at SGH are in for a surprise. One-Shot.


**Summary: Alex Karev is back in Seattle and he's not alone! He's engaged and has a son too. Guess who's his fiancée? None other than Izzie Stevens. The gang at SGH are in for a surprise. One-Shot. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**~SGH~**

"Alex is back", announced Meredith, walking over to where Christina Yang and Miranda Bailey stood, discussing the progress of a patient.

"Karev?" Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"Do we know any other Alex, Dr. Bailey?" said Christina in that serious tone of hers.

Dr. Karev was offered a position at a hospital in LA, which he accepted after much consideration. After all, what did he have to hold him back in Seattle? He had no one and nothing, according to him and he'd wanted out. Meredith tried convincing him that he did have her and all their friends at SGH but he didn't listen to what she had to say. She said that they were all there for him and he didn't have to go.

One day he said good-bye to them, spoke to the Chief and left.

That day was almost three years ago and in that time span, Alex didn't contact anyone. No one knew any news about him except that he was in Los Angeles and that was that.

Perhaps Derek knew something. The way he looked off with a mysterious look on his face whenever one of the residents mentioned Karev. Meredith had a strong feeling that her husband knew something but he wasn't telling.

"He's back", nodded Meredith Grey Shepherd. "But he's not alone."

"Another woman, I suppose", sighed Christina.

"Well, we'll see him later", said Bailey. "You two can gossip about his new lady friend at another time and place. We've got work to do, Yang. Prep the OR for Mr. Carmichael."

"It's not a girl", Meredith shook her head. "There must be one but I didn't see her. All I saw was a baby."

This caught both women's attention. "What was he doing with a baby?" frowned Christina. "Surely Evil Spawn hasn't become a kidnapper now?"

"Apparently he's a father now", replied Meredith with a slightly dazed smile. "His kid's two years old."

.

.

.

Meredith watched from above as the little blonde boy in Alex's arms, dozed off to sleep. What was the child's name? She forgot to ask when she met him. Was he permanently back? Who was the mother of his child? So many questions.

She made her way down to Alex, prepared for an interrogation session and with no intention of going without getting answers. It wasn't every day that an old friend (yes, he was a friend) showed up after years of disappearance and that too, with a baby. Something was up, she decided.

"So?" she said, stopping in front of him, catching him right on time because he seemed to have been about leave through the doors.

"Meredith", he greeted her once more.

Her eyes narrowed. "You've got some explaining to do", she said, planting her hands on her hips.

Alex laughed and Meredith's gaze softened when she realised how happy he looked. Fatherhood suited him well, she thought, eyeing the way he held his son in a firm yet gentle grip. His stance was casual but she could see that the little one was beyond important to him and even in the hospital's safe environment, he was on alert to take care of his young.

Parent senses or whatever they're called.

Parental desire to protect their children from each and every thing that might be of harm to them.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

She gestured to the sleeping child. "For starters, his name."

"Alex Junior."

"Really?"

"Nah", he said. "I tried but his mother wouldn't let me. She said and I quote 'One Alex Karev is bad enough for this world'. So she named him William Daniel and Will for short."

"Who's his mother?" asked Meredith, without skipping a beat. "Are you married?" Her gaze locked on his hand which was free of any rings.

"Not married yet", said Alex. "We're in process of planning a wedding. But this time around, it'll be simpler than it was for me when I married Iz-" His voice trailed off.

"What's her name?"

"You'll meet her soon enough, Mer", smiled Alex. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you just like that."

Meredith whitened, turning away from the two Karevs and hoping that she was mistaken. How could this be? She felt unbelievably uncomfortable watching a familiar blonde woman come up to them.

No, she thought to herself. This wasn't right. How would Alex react upon seeing her face?

She considered asking to hold the baby just in case things got messy and Alex Karev wanted a confrontation with his ex-wife: a Izzie Stevens.

"Izzie!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Is that you?"

The blonde smiled lightly. "It's me", she said, standing right next to her.

"What are you... uh... you're back?" asked Meredith weakly, wondering why Alex hadn't started shouting yet.

"Yeah, my family and I've moved here."

Family?

"I'm engaged", she continued. "To Alex."

Meredith groaned internally and cursed Izzie to the pits of Hades. How could she speak of her engagement while in her ex husband's presence? Was she really that cruel that she wanted to him to know and feel jealous? "Wait, what?" her jaw dropped. "Did you just say you're engaged to Alex?!"

"You didn't tell them?" Izzie turned to Alex.

He shrugged. "I was waiting for you Iz."

Just as those words left his dad's mouth, Will woke up with a wail. "Mama", he screamed, squirming towards Izzie.

And that was when realisation dawned on Meredith Shepherd. It was simple enough and she should have thought of it earlier. Alex's son was a blonde. Sure, she knew a ton of blonde people but how could she have missed this? The kid was a male version of Izzie besides the fact that he had his father's eyes. "How?" she spluttered incoherently.

"It's a long story", grinned Alex, wrapping a hand around Izzie's torso.

**I'm still an Alex/Izzie fan. It's almost sad that I haven't given up on this pairing but that's so not happening. I love them together and that's that. This pair rocks. Starting from season 1, I knew that they'd make an amazing couple and well, I've always imagined what their babies would look like ;)**

**So little Will was a figment of my imagination and I hoped you liked reading this.**

**Don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys! :D**


End file.
